


The Greatest Enemy

by SoriSeeraKyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Silly, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: Some times the greatest threat is right under your nose.





	The Greatest Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Tumblr

It was perhaps the greatest thing that you had seen in your short life, but you weren’t sure that anything else could compare (aside from your wedding and your kids). The rubber of the mask and the polyester of the cape felt wonderful as you rubbed your fingers across the material. Looking down at the package you almost squeal in delight.

“It even has the utility belt!”

You were so lost in your reverie that you hadn’t noticed the eyes of the patrons in the department store looking at you worriedly. If you had been any other person they probably would have kept on with their business, shaking their head at the woman who was losing her mind over a child’s toy, but you were you. You were a Wayne, surely, you’d seen something like this before. They often saw you on television, promoting philanthropic causes or on a red carpet somewhere with your husband. Yet seeing you here acting positively deranged over the small outfit shattered their illusion of your untouchability.

“Mrs. Wayne,” A red-headed teen with a large pimple sitting on the right cheek of his otherwise blemish-free face, “It comes with these too.”

He held up small rubber toys excitedly toward you, sharing your enthusiasm. Seeing the black creatures, you feel the smile slip from your face as you stare in awe.

“Listen,” you say placing a firm hand on his shoulder, “bring me all of them.”

*** 

Bruce Wayne was enjoying his day off. He would likely have a late night on patrol, but the down time from dealing with business was more than welcome. However, one thing was strange. You’d gone shopping with Alfred early this morning, and he’d come home but you hadn’t. He would have been worried if Alfred hadn’t assured him that you were perfectly safe.

Sighing, he sat down in his library and tried to focus his attention on reading to quite his ever-running mind. As he laid back on his sofa he found himself stuck on the first page, reading the first sentence repeatedly before he finally closed his eyes. He started to drift off quickly, allowing stress and past pains roll off of him in waves. It was nice having a day off.

The thump that hit his head startled him. It didn’t hurt but the shock of it cause him to sit up in a slight panic. Looking around he couldn’t immediately determine the source of the intrusion. He looked to the ground curious as to what hit him.

“What in the world?” He muttered to himself as he examined the small black rubber toy on the ground. Picking it up he squeezed the soft plaything, smiling softly as he realized that the rubber had been shaped into a batarang.

“[Name], where did you find this?” he asked calling out to you chuckling at your playfulness.

When he didn’t receive a response, he turned expecting to find you standing at the door, but found it empty. The silence caused him to furrow his brow. Then he felt another thump, this time hitting him between the shoulder blades.

He turned around quickly, seeing black gloved fingers curled around the edge of one of the bookcases. Clearly you had tried to hide as quickly as possible but you were failing quite miserably.

“What are you doing?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“F-Fear me Batman!” you squeak out trying to breath as the weight of the bookcase pressed down on you.

“W-what?”

“KSSSSSS!” You hiss as you pull yourself from behind the furniture breathing heavily with your hands in a fang position.

Bruce pauses as he examines your figure. There is a too small black rubber mask that sits on top of your head adorned with, what he assumes are, bat ears. There is a small black cape made from cheap fabric the stops just below your shoulder blades. A stretchy gray shirt stops just above your midriff and you’ve put a white tank top on underneath. The small highlighter yellow belt was left hanging open on your waist, seemingly unable to close because it was too small, and your legs were covered in a different shade of gray leggings and thigh high black wool socks.

“Are you supposed to be me?” He asks incredulously, “I don’t hiss.”

You narrow your eyes and look at him warily.

“You don’t recognize me batman?”

“Should I?”

“It is I,” you pause trying to think of a suitable name, “The Mirror Bat… DUN DUN DUN!”

“What?” He asked with raise eyebrows.

“I am what you would look like if you weren’t secretly a billionaire mwuhahaha.”

You chuck another batarang at his chest and try and roll away to make an escape back behind a couch. However, being nowhere near athletic, half way through the roll you get stuck and the momentum causes you to roll backward onto your back.

“Blast you Batman you have defeated me again!” you scream arms flailing in the air.

You lay flat on your back for a moment letting a silence wash over the room. Your heart jumps as your ears picked up his deep chuckle.

You watch as he covers his mouth in laughter and you smile you watch him genuinely smile. You jump up and watch him. One of the things that you had noticed as of late is the stress that he had been under mostly due to ever increasing hours at work met with the all-nighters of patrol. While he had the children to help him, that didn’t stop the worry or the weariness that he carried.

“Isn’t this amazing?” you question as you spin around showing the entirety of the outfit. “Can you believe it was only 20 bucks?”

“I’m not surprised,” he states moving closer. He pulls at the rubber ear of the mask. “This seems a little small though.”

“It might have been in the children’s section,” you mumble not meeting his eye.

He hugs you close and pulls the mask off. You let out a sigh of relief as you feel blood rush back to your head. He presses a kiss to your forehead and you melt into his arms.

“One thing,” he starts, “Why don’t the pants match?”

“I couldn’t get the others over my thighs.”


End file.
